Deux hommes, un Jaffa et une mission
by Liliana Derevko
Summary: Jack, Daniel et Teal'C ont 48 heures pour mener à bien une mission de la plus haute importance


**Auteur :** Moi (Liliana)

**Genre :** Je dirais comédie

**Série :** Stargate SG-1

**Saison :** Hors saison (mais avant la 7 parce que Janet et Jacob sont toujours en vie (désolée, mais j'arrive pas à m'y faire) Jack est Colonel et Hammond est toujours Général)

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout à la MGM (dommage) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire.

**Note :** J'ai écrit cette fic pour le challenge n°7 sur le forum : http://fanfiction.superforum.fr.  
Le thème était : « Vos héros ont 48 heures pour mener à bien leur mission ». Ceci est ma deuxième fic. (La première étant « Une petite soirée entre amis », publiée sous le même nom)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Dédicace :** A mes copines de 1ère L2, Laëtitia, Déborah et Carolin (pourquoi tu rentres dans ton pays ? Restes avec nous !! Tu vas trop nous manquer !!), qui ont supporté mes délires Stargatien pendant toute l'année scolaire. Spéciale dédicace à Laëtitia qui cette fois, n'a pas été obligée de lire ma fic. (Désolée, je me rends compte que je t'en ai fait baver avec mes fics !)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEUX HOMMES, UN JAFFA ET UNE MISSION :

Hôpital de Colorado Springs  
Jeudi, 10 heures.

- Alors Sam, comment tu te sens ? demanda Daniel en posant les fleurs qu'il avait apportées sur la table de chevet.

- Bien Daniel, un peu fatiguée mais ça va. J'ai hâte de sortir de ce lit et de cette chambre !

- Quand pourras tu rentrer chez toi ?

- Le médecin m'a autorisé à sortir dans deux jours. Et je dois dire que c'est pas trop tôt ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, j'en peux plus de cet hôpital.

- Je te comprends. Rester enfermer ici pendant plus de deux mois, tu as du t'ennuyer plus d'une fois.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais heureusement que tu m'as apporté mon ordinateur portable. Sans lui, je crois que je n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps.

- Alors c'est vous Daniel qui lui avez apporté du travail alors qu'elle était sensée se reposer ? demanda Jack en entrant dans la chambre, accompagné par Teal'C.

- Mais c'est elle qui me l'avait demandé, s'expliqua Daniel devant le regard noir de son ami. Et vous savez qu'on ne peut pas résister quand Sam nous demande quelque chose. Vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour le savoir.

- Peut être mais vous auriez du résister, répliqua Jack en avançant vers Daniel.

- Je t'en prie Sam, fait quelque chose, dit Daniel en reculant. Je crois qu'il va me tuer.

- Jack arrêtes s'il te plait, intervint Sam. Tu ne voudrais pas tuer le parrain de tes enfants quand même.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas tuer ce pauvre Daniel, juste le cabosser un peu, dit Jack en souriant. Minute, tu as dit « parrain » ? Non, Sam, ne me dit pas que tu as choisi Daniel comme parrain ?

- Si. Daniel est mon meilleur ami. Tu aurais voulu que je prenne qui ? Thor peut-être ?

- D'accord, tu as bien choisi, dit Jack après avoir réfléchi à ce que Sam venait de dire.

A ce moment, une infirmière entra dans la chambre, poussant deux petits lits dans lesquels deux petits bébés gigotaient.

- Voilà, je vous amène les petits bouts de chou. Ils sont affamés, dit elle en donnant l'un des bébés à Sam. Je vous laisse avec eux, je repasserais après.

Et elle sortit de la chambre. Deux ans auparavant, Sam et Jack s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments, à la suite d'une mission où elle fut gravement blessée. Le Président leur avait accordé une dérogation en remerciement pour le nombre de fois où ils avaient sauvé la planète. Lorsque Sam tomba enceinte, Jack la demanda en mariage. Mariage qui fut célébré deux fois. Une fois en présence de leur famille et amis ignorant le projet « Porte des Etoiles » et une seconde fois devant tous les autres, Nox et Asgards compris. Puis Sam avait appris qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Sa grossesse étant devenue risquée pour elle ainsi que pour les bébés, elle fût obligée d'être hospitalisée. C'est pourquoi elle s'ennuyait depuis maintenant deux mois, dans cette chambre pâle et vide. Son laboratoire lui manquait, mais elle avait réussi à trouver quelques occupations, grâce à Daniel. La veille, elle avait donné naissance à ses jumeaux, Hannah et Alex, tous deux en parfaite santé. Sam regarda son fils, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il avait hérité des yeux de son père, Hannah, elle avait les yeux de sa mère. Sam releva les yeux et observa Jack prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

- Alors Daniel, et vous, quand allez vous vous y mettre ? demanda Jack. Non parce que je dois dire qu'avec le doc, vous prenez le temps qu'il faut. Et je pense que Cassandra aimerait beaucoup avoir un petit frère.

- On y va doucement pour l'instant. On est ensemble que depuis huit mois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, Janet et moi, on ne va pas attendre six ans pour se marier et avoir des enfants, répondit Daniel en souriant.

- Ah, très drôle. Bon, d'accord, on a pris notre temps, mais ça valait le coup, non ?

Sam et Teal'C observaient leurs amis se chamailler. Après avoir donné à manger aux enfants, les quatre amis parlèrent du retour de Sam à la maison.

- J'espère seulement que je ne vais pas retrouver la maison dans un état pitoyable, plaisanta Sam.

- Non, j'ai tout bien rangé. J'ai même fait le ménage quand tu n'étais pas là, répondit Jack.

- En effet, le Colonel O'Neill a bien nettoyé la maison en votre absence, Major Carter, acquiesça Teal'C.

- On est passé plusieurs fois à l'improviste pour voir comment ce cher Jack s'en sortait tout seul. Et je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il y arriverait. La maison est toujours là, et en plus, elle est bien rangée, dit Daniel.

- A propos de ça, Jack vous a-t-il montré la chambre des jumeaux ? demanda Sam.

- Non, on ne l'a pas encore vue.

- C'est normal, Daniel. Je voulais que Sam la voie d'abord.

- Ca c'est gentil, répondit Sam. Tout est fait ? Les lits sont montés ? Les vêtements rangés ? Et les sièges sont mis dans la voiture ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, tout est fait, répondit Jack alors qu'une infirmière entrait dans la chambre.

- Messieurs, l'heure des visites est terminée. Vous allez devoir partir.

- Bien, dit Daniel. Sam, on se revoit samedi matin ? On viendra te voir chez toi.

- D'accord Daniel. Au revoir.

Après avoir embrassé sa femme, Jack sortit de la chambre, referma la porte et rejoignit Daniel et Teal'C dans le couloir. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de dire :

- Bon, les gars, on a un énorme problème.

- Lequel ? demanda Daniel.

- Je crois que je suis mort.

- Pourtant, vous êtes devant moi et vous me semblez bien en vie, Colonel, dit Teal'C en levant un sourcil.

- C'est une expression Teal'C. Je veux dire que Sam va me tuer quand elle verra que je n'ai pas préparé la chambre des enfants.

- Quoi ?? s'exclama Daniel, faisant se retourner quelques infirmières présentes dans le couloir. Vous n'avez rien fait ? Rassurez moi, vous avez acheté ce qu'il fallait au moins ?

A la question de Daniel, Jack répondit par une grimace. Il avait complètement oublié.

- Mais c'est pas ça le pire, dit il.

- Ah bon, parce que y'a pire ? demanda Daniel.

- Euh oui, je n'ai pas repeint la chambre.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, Jack ! Sam va vous tuer quand elle verra ça.

- Non, parce qu'on a exactement 48 heures avant qu'elle ne rentre à la maison. Et vous allez m'aider, tous les deux !

- Quoi, vous plaisantez ? On y est pour rien nous ! C'est vous qui avez oublié, c'est votre faute, dit Daniel en le pointant avec un doigt accusateur.

- Non, si vous ne m'aidez pas, je dirais à Sam que vous saviez que je n'avais rien fait et elle vous en voudra à mort, répondit Jack.

Devant le regard de son ami, Daniel sut qu'il disait vrai. Sam ne leur pardonnerait pas de ne pas l'avoir tenue au courant. Il capitula.

- D'accord, je veux bien vous aider mais c'est seulement parce que je ne veux pas que mes filleuls dorment sur votre canapé ! Mais vous devrez me remercier. Ca tombe bien, j'ai justement besoin d'un assistant pour la traduction d'un artefact retrouvé sur P6C-258.

- Daniel, c'est du chantage ça ! Mais d'accord, je veux bien vous aider à traduire ce caillou. Et vous Teal'C vous voulez bien nous aider ?

- Oui, bien sûr O'Neill. Mais comme Daniel Jackson, je veux quelque chose en retour.

- Tout ce que vous voulez Teal'C.

- Le cinéma de la ville rediffuse en ce moment la trilogie Star Wars. Vous devrez m'accompagner pour la diffusion des 6 films.

- C'est cruel Teal'C. Mais justifié, dit Daniel en souriant.

- D'accord, je viendrais avec vous, répondit Jack.

- Je me permets cependant, d'émettre une condition. Vous devrez rester éveillé pendant la totalité des films, dit Teal'C.

- Bien, j'essayerais. Bon, on y va ? On a beaucoup de boulot.

Et ils partirent tous les trois en direction du magasin de bricolage le plus proche. Jack acheta de la peinture monocouche à séchage rapide et ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Maison des O'Neill  
Jeudi, 15 heures.

Jack, Daniel et Teal'C entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la chambre des jumeaux. Celle-ci était vide. Jack déposa les pots de peinture au sol et regarda ses amis.

- Les gars, j'espère que vous êtes doués en peinture.

- Oui, bien sur, je passe mes journées à repeindre des chambres pour enfants, répondit Daniel.

- J'ignorais que c'était l'un de vos passe temps, Daniel Jackson, dit Teal'C le plus innocemment du monde.

- Non Teal'C, Daniel se moquait juste de moi. Bon, allez, assez parlé, mettons nous au travail.

Sur ces paroles, Jack ouvrit les pots de peinture et distribua les pinceaux et les rouleaux. Quand Teal'C reçu le sien, il souleva un sourcil et regarda Daniel.

- A quoi cela sert-il ?

- A peindre Teal'C. Regardez, je vais vous montrer.

Daniel expliqua à Teal'C les rudiments de la peinture alors que Jack allait chercher les berceaux des jumeaux. Heureusement pour lui, Sam les avait commandé avant de partir à l'hôpital. Jack les avait reçu et stocké dans un coin. Il s'installa confortablement sur le sol et entreprit de lire la notice. Au bout d'une heure, Jack réussi enfin à monter le premier lit. Il avait jeté la notice depuis longtemps, ne la comprenant pas. Il travaillait au feeling, faisant rentrer les vis là où elles voulaient bien entrer. Tout content, il se releva et appela ses amis. Daniel et Teal'C arrivèrent, couverts de peinture.

- Euh, les gars, vous savez que la peinture il faut la mettre sur les murs et pas sur vous ?

- Très drôle, j'aimerais bien vous y voir, réplique Daniel en le menaçant avec son pinceau.

- Voilà, j'ai monté le berceau, dit Jack, tout fier, en leur montrant son œuvre.

- C'est tout ? En une heure vous n'avez monté qu'un seul lit ? Nous on a peint la moitié de la chambre, répondit Daniel.

- Eh, pour ma défense, c'est très mal expliqué dans la notice. J'ai du faire sans elle.

- O'Neill, à quoi sert cette vis, là ? demanda Teal'C en brandissant ladite vis.

- Euh … elle ne sert à rien Teal'C, répondit Jack en se grattant la tête. Elle est là au cas ou on en perde une.

- Je vois.

- Bon, continuons, dit Daniel.

Ils se remirent au travail. Vers 20 heures, la peinture était posée, les deux lits ainsi qu'une commode et une armoire étaient montés.

- Bon alors, demain matin, on se retrouve ici vers 9 heures. On ira au centre commercial pour acheter tout ce qu'il manque, dit Jack en mangeant une part de pizza qu'il venait de se faire livrer.

- J'espère que votre carte de crédit fonctionne, répondit Daniel.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Daniel.

Après le repas, Daniel et Teal'C rentrèrent et Jack alla se coucher, après avoir téléphoné à Sam pour savoir si tout allait bien.

Centre commercial  
Vendredi, 10 heures.

Les garçons étaient arrivés au centre commercial. Ils étaient tous trois devant un plan et tentaient de se repérer dans l'immensité du complexe.

- Je ne comprends pas, j'arrive à me repérer à la base qui est pourtant gigantesque par rapport à ce centre, et là, je suis perdu. Complètement perdu, dit Jack en se retournant vers Daniel et Teal'C.

- Bon, procédons méthodiquement. On va d'abord aller ici, dit Daniel en pointant un magasin sur le plan, au « Paradis du bébé ». Avec un nom pareil, je pense qu'on va trouver tout ce qu'il nous faut là bas.

- Vous avez raison, allez, on y va, répondit Jack.

Après avoir tourné dans le centre commercial pendant plus d'une demie heure, les trois amis se retrouvèrent devant le magasin. Magasin plein de femmes enceintes et de mères avec leurs jeunes enfants. L'entrée des trois hommes ne passa pas inaperçu. Il faut dire que voir entrer deux hommes dans ce genre de magasin, un vendredi matin, accompagnés par un grand noir taillé dans la roche, n'était pas habituel. Daniel regarda autour de lui et repéra le rayon poussettes. Il poussa du coude ses deux amis et ils s'y dirigèrent. Après avoir regardé toutes les poussettes du rayon, Daniel en choisi une et la montra aux deux autres.

- Je crois que celle là est bien. Regardez, elle est double, elle a 4 roues motrices, possède une nacelle et un siège auto qui s'intègre en un seul clic, dit Daniel. Idéale pour des jumeaux.

- Vous feriez un très bon vendeur de poussette Danny Boy, répondit Jack. Vous pourrez toujours vous recycler si l'archéologie ne vous plaisait plus !

- Très amusant. Bon, alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi, je ne suis pas expert en poussette. Teal'C ?

- Celle-ci me semble parfaite O'Neill.

- Ok, on prend celle là alors. Bon, il nous faut encore d'autres choses. Heureusement que j'ai retrouvé la liste que Sam avait faite, sinon, je suis sur que j'aurais oublié plein de choses. Alors, voyons, le suivant sur la liste : un porte-bébé. Euh, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Jack.

- Je pense O'Neill, que comme son nom l'indique, cela sert à porter le bébé, répondit Teal'C.

- D'accord, bon, je crois que c'est par là, dit Daniel en s'avançant dans les rayons.

Après avoir cherché le rayon approprié, ce qui leur pris plus de dix minutes, ils trouvèrent enfin les porte-bébés.

- Ca marche comment ce truc ? demanda Daniel en s'emparant de la notice.

- Alors là, j'en sais rien du tout. Attendez, apparemment, ça se porte sur le ventre, ou dans le dos, répondit Jack.

- Ok, la notice est incompréhensible, dit Daniel après l'avoir parcourue des yeux. On va essayer nous même. Alors, voyons… Il y a des bretelles…Mais comment ça marche ? demanda t'il en retournant le porte-bébé dans tous les sens.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? demanda une employée.

- Euh, oui, ce serait gentil. Voilà, on aimerait savoir comment se servir de ce… truc, répondit Jack.

- Oh, mais c'est tout simple. Regardez, je vais vous montrer. Monsieur, vous voulez bien être mon cobaye ?

Teal'C haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme s'adressait à lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il se retrouva pris au piège. L'employée avait déjà attaché le porte-bébé sur lui, en expliquant aux deux autres comment faire. Elle se recula et admira son travail.

- Et voilà, je vous l'avais dit, c'est tout simple. Veuillez m'excuser, une cliente à besoin de moi, dit elle en s'éloignant.

-Teal'C, vous savez que ça vous va bien, dit Jack, se retenant de rire. Il vous manque juste un petit quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa un ours en peluche derrière lui et le mis dans le porte-bébé, sous l'œil stoïque du Jaffa. Daniel avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux. Jack était au bord du fou rire et Teal'C restait impassible.

- Bon, je crois que ça va faire l'affaire. On va en prendre deux, dit Daniel en souriant. Bon, d'après la liste, on doit encore acheter des biberons, du lait et des mobiles. On y va.

Ils mirent plus d'une demie heure pour choisir les mobiles pour les bébés. Jack voulait quelque chose qui rappellerait l'air force, Daniel voulait quelque chose de plus simple.

- Je vous en prie Jack, vous n'allez quand même pas essayer d'enrôler ces enfants aussi tôt ? s'exclama Daniel.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous préférez quoi, des arcs-en-ciel ?

- Prenons quelque chose de plus simple, comme celui-ci, dit Daniel en lui montrant un mobile orné de papillons.

- Bon, d'accord, vous avez gagné. Mais c'est vraiment parce qu'il est tard et que j'ai très faim.

Ils prirent donc les mobiles que Daniel avait choisis et se dirigèrent vers les caisses. Après avoir payé leurs achats, ils retournèrent les déposer dans la voiture et décidèrent d'aller manger dans la galerie marchande. Il était presque quinze heures lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin du magasin. Ils achetaient le reste des choses inscrites sur la liste, lorsque le haut parleur du magasin parla :

« _Chers clients, nous vous informons que le magasin va bientôt fermer. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous diriger vers les caisses afin de régler vos achats_ »

- Déjà, dit Daniel en regardant sa montre. Mais il n'est que 17 heures.

- Oui, c'est bizarre, pourtant, on est vendredi.

- Regardez, il est écrit que le magasin ferme plus tôt pour cause d'inventaire, dit Teal'C en leur montrant une affiche.

- C'est super ! J'espère qu'il ne nous manque rien, répondit Jack. Bon, ben on paye et on retourne à la maison.

Maison des O'Neill  
Vendredi, 20h00.

- Voilà, c'est terminé, dit Jack en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, une bière à la main. La peinture est sèche, les meubles sont montés, tout est acheté et tout est rangé. J'en peux plus, je suis crevé.

- Moi aussi, répondit Daniel en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Quand même, vous auriez pu faire ça avant. Ca nous aurait évité de courir dans tous les magasins en même pas une journée. Je suis fatigué et j'ai les pieds en compote.

- Daniel Jackson, O'Neill, appela le Jaffa. Je crois que l'on a oublié quelque chose sur la liste.

- Comment ça Teal'C, demanda Daniel en se levant.

- Oui, sur le dos de la feuille, il est écrit « couches ».

- Oh mon dieu, on a oublié le principal, dit Daniel.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Daniel, vous étiez responsable de cette liste. Vous ne pouviez pas la retourner, non ? s'exclama Jack !

- Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! répondit Daniel. Il nous suffit de retourner les acheter demain matin, pendant que vous irez rechercher Sam.

- D'accord, vous êtes donc officiellement responsable des couches Daniel. Si jamais vous les oubliez, vous devrez langer mes enfants vous-même ! dit Jack en le menaçant du doigt.

- Ok, ok, je ne vais pas les oublier, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il se fait tard et je suis crevé. Je rentre. Teal'C, je vous raccompagne ?

- Avec plaisir, docteur Jackson, répondit Teal'C en inclinant la tête.

Ils repartir tous deux, laissant Jack tout seul dans son canapé. Celui-ci alla se coucher après avoir dîné.

Hôpital de Colorado Springs  
Samedi, 10 heures.

- Tu as tout pris ? demanda Sam tandis qu'elle mettait sa fille dans son siège auto.

- Oui, j'ai tout pris. Les carnets de santé sont dans les sacs et les sacs sont dans la voiture. Il ne manque plus que les petits monstres et toi, répondit Jack en l'embrassant.

- Ok, alors, on est partis.

Ils prirent les sièges auto et sortirent de l'hôpital après avoir salué les infirmières et les médecins.

Maison des O'Neill  
Samedi, 10h30.

- Daniel, tout est prêt ? demanda Janet.

- Oui. Ils devraient arriver bientôt.

A ce moment, la voiture se gara dans l'allée. Janet et Daniel, ainsi que Teal'C, Cassandra, George et Jacob les regardèrent descendre. Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison et allèrent dans le salon. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble. Vers 13 heures, les jumeaux se réveillèrent.

- Je crois qu'il faut les changer, dit Sam. J'y vais.

- Attends, je viens avec toi, répondit Cassandra en la suivant.

Les autres continuaient de manger lorsqu'ils entendirent Sam crier :

- Jack !! Les couches ne sont pas à la bonne taille !

Jack se retourna vers Daniel, le regard noir. Celui-ci se fit tout petit sur sa chaise.

- Daniel !! Je vais vous tuer !

FIN

Un petit commentaire ?


End file.
